


Royal Flush

by suraimuvii



Series: Deck of Cards [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suraimuvii/pseuds/suraimuvii
Summary: A beginning of a lore/grimoire card-esque series. Shiro-4 discovers his first cloak on a patrol with his fireteam.





	Royal Flush

Andal triple jumped to gain him even just a little bit of extra time. He brought his scope to his eye at the height of his free fall off the cliff. The Captain's blue shield burst and he fell. It was a clean shot. The only way Andal liked it. He'd come far from doubled over a ship's haul barfing into the Pacific. 

The vandals and dregs around the Captain fell soon after. Mueller screamed at Andal for letting himself free fall and shatter his own shields on impact. Possibly his ankles. But two more shattered shields followed him. In fact one of them was a death. That's what Shiro gets for classing into blink. 

Sherbet came out just in time with her "Guardian down."

Cayde screamed with laughter while his shields repaired and he revived his exo pal. Shiro-4 respawned and shook off his legs a bit. "Thanks.." 

He lifted his multi-tool of a scout rifle back up and sprinted off with Cayde to catch back up to Andal. They were always lowkey in a race to be first. It wasn't spoken. But it was there. 

They all slid under a long collapsed support beam into a wide open den. The clumped up Fallen scattered away from their red-clad Baron. He rose to his full height, adding to that height his gun as he roared his declaration. 

Andal got some air so Mueller had time to transmat his rifle. He reached out, materializing a bow from the void light in front of him. Three arrows shot out in a triangulate form, tethering down the baron and his crew. Perfect for Cayde to infuse his Ace of Spades with his solar-burning light and take aim. Only one (1) orb popped out of him, all while Andal produced a full seven. 

Shiro slid by behind them and picked it all up. Electricity bounced between his fingers and coated his knife as light around him refracted and he disappeared. He dashed between the back lines on the reinforcements that had emerged from the roof. Sherbert processed the new over abundance and conversion of light and pooped out orbs behind him. 

They hadn't gone deep enough into the cavern to see a servitor. They didn't want to. The Baron's big, red cloak should have been proof enough for the settlement to rest knowing the Devils would leave them alone for a while. 

Even still, as Shiro knelt down to claim the cloak, something drew him to it. Cayde and Andal never bothered to ask why. A hunter's cloak is personal. Besides, at least he finally had one and wasn't totally cramping Cayde's style with his bald head and lone scarf. He finally looked the part of Hunter.


End file.
